A Redeeming Sacrifice
by Dark Elf Angel
Summary: Based off of L.M.Montgomery's story A Redeeming Sacrifice. Danny leaves Amity Park to refrain from ruining Sam's life. Oneshot DxS


**A Redeeming Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I also don't own the title or the plot line. I am how ever responsible for the changes in the story. I actually got the idea from L.M. Montgomery's book "Among the Shadows". The story was originally published in _Holland's Magazine, _February 1909.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

The dance at Casper High was in full swing. They had a live band from California that was so good that even Mr. Lancer was showing off his "dance moves". Around the dance floor sat the groups of girls and boys. Some of them were just non-dancing couples who just wanted to watch everyone else.

A song had just finished and the men lead the girls back to the seats. Soon the band started up again. At first no one got up but then out of the very corner of the room, Danny stood and held his hand out to Sam. She accepted and off they went. A few more joined them. After that song was over, one of the chaperones walked up to Sam.

"Sam, go into the other room. You're parents informed me not to let you dance with Danny more than once. You've danced with no other tonight."

Sam turned her attention to Danny. She'd do only what he said, and no one else. He nodded and reached up his arm and removed a rose that he had placed in her hair earlier that night. She smiled and left the room.

Danny Fenton was a trouble maker. A good for nothing scoundrel. He was poor and was lowest on the social ladder. But no one could deny that he wasn't good looking. His jet black hair stood up messily all over his head, framing his pale face. His icy blue eyes stood out from underneath his bangs. They were like no others. They were as bright as the sky and as deep as the ocean.

Sam Manson was the richest girl in town. She was to marry someone of her status. Many people had gone after her, but she'd turned them all down. They were all the same. There for looks and nothing else. Sam had ash colored hair that went down to her shoulders. Her skin was as white as ivory, and her eyes too were one of a kind. They were a gorgeous violet that contrasted nicely with all her other features. Despite the fact that Danny was not anything expected of her, she loved him anyway.

Danny held the rose in his hand and went outside to get some air. He went and layed under a Weeping Willow that was right out front of the school. Soon, he heard talking. He couldn't place the voices so he just lay there shamelessly eavesdropping.

"They were meant to be together Sam and Danny. To bad it'll ruin the poor girl's life."

"It's true. She loves him more than anything, anyone with eyes can see that, but I've heard her parent's will disown her if she marries him."

"I have too. The poor girl. She supposed to marry someone like Dash Baxter, but apparently she doesn't care. I just hope she kind find some way of supporting herself if she runs off with Fenton."

"I know, the boy won't work. It's just too bad her life will be wasted with him. I'm sure she'd still love him if he'd work."

The voices stopped and Danny heard footsteps moving away, but he didn't move. He lay there thinking for sometime. It was true, he wouldn't work. There was nothing he could do. Plus the fact that ghost hunting kept him busy so he couldn't hold down a job. But, would it really ruin her life if he stayed the way he was? There was nothing he could do about it. Tears spilled from his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He walked towards the edge of the football field where there was a small stream running. He pulled each petal from the rose reverently and let it flutter from his hand and into the stream. When he'd let the last one go, he walked back to the dance. Soon he found Sam and offered to walk her home. As they walked, he talked to her.

"I'm leaving Amity Park, Sam." He said.

"What!" she asked turning towards him.

"I think I've stayed here long enough. I need to leave."

"But Danny! You can't leave! You need to stay, to marry me!"

"Oh, Sam, I wish I could, but I need to get out of here. I just don't fit in. Maybe I'll find work elsewhere."

"Danny…"

"Oh hush now Sammy, don't waste your breath, I won't change my mind. This is for the best, I promise."

They had reached her house.

"By now Sammy, I don't think I'll see you again anytime soon. If I come back, it'll be years from now. I think you'll find someone worth your time." With that, he leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

The next day, if you went to the airport and asked for flight 358, you would have found Danny Fenton on the plane, fresh tears in his eyes.

When word spread, it didn't affect them at all.

"Good riddance," they said. "Danny Fenton is black to the core. He never did a decent thing in his life."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sad, isn't it? The original story is awesome! If you ever get a chance to read it, take it. Please Review!

Dark Elf Angel


End file.
